Stranger
by agatha.jpg
Summary: In which Juvia falls in love with the man of her dreams. Literally. [AU][Gruvion bec who doesn't love Gruvion][Rated K.. for now huehue]
1. Rain

She fell.

Juvia stared into his mesmerizing, deep eyes that made her heart go pitter patter. He was carrying her bridal-style, and she could literally feel the body heat radiating from this shirtless man. Juvia lowered her eyes but shot up to face him again before noticing a mark on his chest.

"Will Juvia see you again?"

He suddenly leaned in and planted a soft, but loving kiss on forehead. She was beginning to get drowsy and the man only hummed a playful song.

"Juvia..Juvia wants to know your name." _Why won't you answer Juvia!_

Her eyelids started to droop despite her urge to fight it. He gave her one last, _devilishly_ charming smile before lowering her into her queen-sized bed.

"Goodnight, Juvia~"

Juvia sat up immediately and glanced at her clock. 5:03 AM. She sighed dreamily and rested her head on the pillow while reaching for her blanket. _Juvia saw him again.._ It has been exactly 12 days, 26 hours, 15 minutes, and 14 seconds since she first had a dream about a mysterious man. He was always smiling at Juvia and making her laugh. In between, he would be romantic and make sweet advances to her. No matter what they did together, the man never failed to make her feel loved. There was something about his grin, his chuckle, his lips..

She stirred and frequently switched positions until she gave up and just began to think. Who was he? Was he a real person? Juvia didn't know because there seemed to always be a shadow over his face. She did notice other things like his muscular structure and tall stature, but one thing stood out. There was a blue mark on his right pectoral, and she could never remember what it _exactly_ looked like.

Juvia groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she just bump into him already?! She knew it in her guts that somewhere out in the world, he was there…Just, waiting for her to crash into his arms.

She knew she couldn't fall asleep anymore so she decided to just get up and maybe grab some food at the convenience store. After hastily putting on a white top and high-waisted jeans, she grabbed her essentials and walked out the door.

 **#**

It was raining. Juvia cursed under her breath and tried to cover her head with her arms. Where was the damn umbrella when she needed one? At the corner of her eye, she spotted a small shed with a man sitting under it. _Jackpot!_ Juvia quickly bolted through the rain and almost crashed into the seat.

"Ehem."

Her head whipped to her side and saw a dark-haired man looking down. Was he turning red?

"Your shirt's kinda..see-through."

Juvia's eyes widened with realization. She was wearing white and the water must've..! She immediately shielded her chest and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"T-Thank you for telling Juvia." The man nodded as Juvia sneaked a glance at him.

Oh.

My.

God.

He was absolutely gorgeous! The way his dark hair framed his chiseled face, the way his face turned pink because of her (How adorable!), the way his voice sounded like melted chocolate-

"So you're name's Juvia huh?" His voice brought back Juvia to her senses. She replied with a weak "Yes." and he proceeded to stand and pull his shirt up, revealing his very muscular and toned torso.

"What are you doing?!" Juvia closed her eyes shut at his actions. Why on earth is he stripping?!

"Calm down, woman." He threw his navy blue shirt at her. "Wear that instead. Or put it over your shirt, at least."

Oh. Well, that made sense.

She blinked, As the man began to walk into the rain (it has thankfully reduced into a drizzle), Juvia stood up, still clutching his shirt close to her body.

"Wait! Juvia wants to know your name so she can return your shirt!" _And maybe score your number_. Juvia giggled at her thought. The man turned around and shouted his name. "It's Gray!" With one last wave, he walked further and turned into a corner where she finally lost sight of him.

Wait..What was that on his chest?

* * *

 **First time posting a story here! Please review, and follow~ insert hearteu**


	2. Reunited

Lyon examined the apple in his hand. _Hmm.. too ripe_. He grabbed another one and carefully studied it as well. _Too many bruises._ He placed it back into the rack. Lyon has been in the convenience store for about an hour now, and he's starting to get bored. He sighed and grabbed the resting basket on the floor when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Lyon-sama!" He looked over and..

 _Just perfect._

Standing behind him was a blue-haired girl clad in an oversized, navy blue shirt. Her slightly damp hair clung to her rosy cheeks, and her sweet, sapphire eyes were looking at him with a glint of curiosity. He felt shy, all of a sudden. What was she doing to him? Lyon Vastia was the kind of man who was confident with his actions; the kind who was a gentleman at heart. He was mature, experienced, and rational. He was not one to be bashful in front of a beautiful lady.

He cleared his throat. "Juvia-chan! I haven't seen you in so long." She flashed him a wide grin that sent him to the clouds.

"Juvia has been busy with finals and work nowadays. Juvia doesn't even have time to cook anymore!" She complained.

A light bulb appeared in his head. This was his chance!

"Would you like to join me for breakfast, then? Lyon-sama _is_ a pretty good cook." He joked. Her eyes flickered from the Lucky Charms cereal box she was holding to the white-haired man who was asking her to eat breakfast with. Well, it _has_ been a while since she had a home-cooked meal. Besides, she's been friends with the guy for almost 6 years. Why would she decline his offer?

 **#**

Lyon fumbled with his keys until the door to his apartment finally opened. "M'lady." He jokingly did a fancy bow and lead her inside.

His living room wasn't anything fancy. Just a comfy leather couch, a 50" TV, and a bunch of other stuff his mom bought for him. Maybe he had a fancy painting or two, but they were mostly gifts from his friends who painted for a living. "Wow, Lyon-sama is definitely living the life! The last time Juvia saw your place, Lyon-sama barely had any furniture." She commented as her eyes bounced across the room.

The atmosphere was a bit chilly, yet soothing with plants adorning the place. She took notice of the photos hanging on the wall which were adorned with pictures of him receiving awards. Her eyes gleamed when she saw a picture of both of them as high school graduates.

"Those were the days." Lyon couldn't help but smile at their grinning faces. Their arms were laid across each other's shoulders and they posed with the typical peace sign. Lyon had shorter hair back then, while Juvia had her colorful braces wrapped around her teeth.

"Yes, Juvia remembers how we would copy off homework from Levy-san." He chuckled, memories of high school flooding back. "I believe she and Gajeel are living together now."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' and nodded. "It's nice that Gajeel-kun finally got his feelings reach Levy-san." Her eyes softened at the image of the two together, and a small smile crept to her face. Lyon's eyes somehow made its way into her side profile, and he instantly regretted it. She looked so peaceful, like still water on a clear day. How does she do it? How does she make Lyon fall over and over again? As painful as it sounds, Lyon already accepted the fact that he was in a one-sided love. Unrequited. He knew that Juvia thought of him only as a friend, and not anything else.

He straightened his shirt and excused himself from the room, mumbling something about a towel.

Juvia scanned the rest of the pictures (apparently Lyon loved the sight of his achievements) when her eyes landed on a family photo. It looked recent, since Lyon didn't look any older from the picture. She examined it carefully; There was a woman with dark hair sporting a pixie cut, a man with a large cut across his face, Lyon forcing a smile, and another dark-haired man that seemed to be the same age as Lyon.

Juvia scrutinized the photo even more since she only saw his parents once. Plus, who was the other guy? He seemed so familiar, as if she just saw him a few hours ago.

Wait a minute.

"Gray..?" Her eyes widened with glee. Who would've thought that he was this close? It must be fate! "It's him!" She squealed internally. Gray was wearing a smug smile and had his arms crossed, while his hair was slightly tousled as if he just got out of bed. She giggled at the thought of seeing him even more and pulled out her phone. Juvia quickly swiped it up to open the camera app and snapped a picture. After all, they _do_ last longer. "Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama is closer than she thought!"

The front door creaked open. But Juvia being Juvia, was too busy fangirling to notice it.

"Juvia hopes she can see Gray-sama more often!"

A deep voice was heard from behind her shoulder.

"Why would you want to see me more often?"

* * *

 **Yay new chapter! So Juvia meets Lyon here and yup they knew each other from high school. I know in the anime and manga that Lyon is like seven years older than them but meh. Didn't really like the idea of a 26 year old Lyon crushing on 18 year old Juvia (Not that there's anything wrong with that!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, fave and follow! :***

 **UPDATE:** I forgot to reply to the reviews lolol. Forgive me, I'm new to this thing Dx

 **VMC:** Thank you so much! Hope you'll continue to love it 'till the end~

 **AryaStormbornTargaryen:** I think I've already replied to you already but I'll do it again ;)

Yaasss I finally got over my procrastination and updated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Regret

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Juvia stood frozen in her spot, clutching her hand phone as if it were her dear life. She was so embarrassed! They had only met each other and he had probably already established her as a crazy obsessed fan. Juvia nipped at her bottom lip and groaned internally. She was done for! She prayed to the gods for something, _anything_ , be it a flying cat or a giant black hole to get her out of this humiliating situation.

As if the gods granted her wish, a cheery Lyon walked into the living room. "Juvia-chan~ I got you some towels and extra clothes-" Lyon's grin faltered when a certain dark-haired, shirtless man shot him a smug smile.

"Yo."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled, pulling a bewildered Juvia to his side while covering her eyes with a towel. "You're not even wearing a shirt. Honestly, sometimes I think you belong in prehistoric period." Gray merely rolled his eyes and nudged his head towards Juvia.

"That shirt she's wearing," Juvia was ogling at him, completely mesmerized by his strong, rippling arms. "It's mine."

Lyon stared at the top Juvia was wearing and plastered a confused look on his face. "She was drenched in the rain a while ago so I gave her that to, uh, _cover up_ some places." She blushed. Gray pressed his lips together and spun on his heel towards the dining table before anyone could reply.

"Sooo is the food ready?" He plopped himself into one of the chairs and folded his arms behind his head. "As much as I'd love to see you starve, I have to cook delicious food for my Juvia-chan." He shot Juvia a playful wink and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her alone with Gray. Before she could swoon at the fact that they were alone, she immediately recalled what had happened earlier.

 _"Why would you want to see me more often?"_

"Ju-Juvia will get changed, then." With an awkward bow (Why the hell did she bow?), she scurried off to the direction of the bathroom hoping that her beloved Gray-sama would forget about it soon. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, but resumed to doze off. _What a weird girl_.

Juvia came back from the wash room a few minutes later, feeling much more refreshed. Since she didn't really want to go back to her Gray-sama _just yet_ , she decided to help out with the cooking.

Soon, she found herself tying an apron around her waist as Lyon cracked an egg on the sizzling pan. "Here to help me cook, Juvia-chan?" Juvia flashed him a smile as she washed the vegetables sitting on the countertop.

They were in Lyon's medium-sized kitchen. She knew that he loved cooking, which is why he took pride in his work space. The white marbled countertops practically glistened as the small chandelier reflected on it. He had a large refrigerator and a silver oven, cupboards mounted on the beige walls.

"Of course, Lyon-sama. But," She caught a glimpse of Gray's sleeping face through the open door. "Juvia is also afraid you might poison Gray-sama's food so she's here to keep an eye on you." Lyon scoffed as he rolled the omelette with his long, wooden chopsticks. "Please, if someone was going to do the poisoning it would be Gray." He heard a small laugh escape from her small lips. His heart immediately fluttered at the sound of it.

A comfortable silence took over the two. Juvia wasn't used to eerie sounds of the quiet, but she learned to appreciate it over time especially since Lyon was always the one talking and blabbing about his day. He was always by her side; always there to dry her tears when her parent's death anniversary came up, always there to make her smile by telling her small jokes, and always there pick her up and cheer her on when she fell. It was amazing, in all honesty. Juvia wondered how a man could manage such an emotional wreck while being a good kid and keeping his grades up.

Her eyes found their way to Lyon's figure as he was finishing up on the rest of the food. Strong, reliable, and warm. Just like the Lyon she knew.

Juvia was washing the dishes when she asked him a question. "Lyon-sama, did you know?"

He shimmied the heaps of meat and tamagoyaki into a plate. "Hmm?"

"Juvia used to like you."

"It was a bit silly, since Lyon-sama obviously didn't like Juvia back." She managed a nervous laugh. "Juvia thinks it's alright to say it now since Lyon-sama doesn't think of Juvia that way, and a lot of time has passed since then." Juvia proceeded to scrub away like nothing happened. Indeed, she felt a huge weight lift from her chest, unaware that it shifted to someone else.

Lyon's feet could only stay rooted to the floor.

"I-"

"Oi Vastias! Vast ass, where's the food? I'm starving!" Gray hollered from the other room.

Lyon heaved a sigh. He was always too late, wasn't he? Grabbing the two plates, he walked towards Juvia, taking long strides. Juvia looked up from her task and turned to face him. "Lyon-sama?"

"Hold these." He ordered, and placed them on top of Juvia's hand. She raised a brow, while her eyes widened with shock as Lyon wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I missed you." He breathed into her ear. Lyon nuzzled his nose further into Juvia's powder blue hair, taking in her fresh dew-like scent. Her eyes only grew larger when he tightened his grip on her. "I _really_ did."

Juvia didn't even notice that she was holding her breath until he finally pulled away. "I apologize for my behaviour." He ran a hand through his bluish-white hair. "I just couldn't help but glomp my adorable little Juvia-chan~" With a swish, he had thrown her a wink and snatched the plates on Juvia's hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming Full Butt Sir!"

* * *

Annnddd I came back from the dead! Hihi hope it's not too fast or too OC (it's all part of the plan huehue). It kinda took me a while to upload bec I was out of town with mah fam but I'm back now~ Please don't forget to drop a review, fave and follow! I like reading reviews more tho bec I love reading your thoughts on my story. Love you guys!

 **claudiacorvo:** I love Gruvia so much too it hurts OAO but I love Lyon too much too lololol besides I never said anything about this story being Gruvia centered ;)))

 **AryaStormbornTargaryen:** they've been friends for 6 years but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's been in love with her for 6 years xD dont worry i won't make Lyon suffer :D


End file.
